


【蛇兔】处处吻

by diamantes



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamantes/pseuds/diamantes
Summary: 一吻便杀一个人一吻便颠倒众生
Kudos: 12





	【蛇兔】处处吻

他身上泛着被满足后的粉色，脸颊上的酡红靠近evolto的左肩，对方顺从的搂住他，用指尖梳理他微湿打结的发梢。

少年做什么都值得被原谅，更何况战兔什么也没要，只是安静的躺在他怀里，眼睛半阖像是快要睡着。当evolto忍不住凑过去亲吻他的嘴唇，战兔就随着他的动作微微抬头回应。

空调将闷热拒之门外，蝉却不知疲倦的鸣叫在耳边。战兔的手再次不自觉的环住男人的脖颈，这时的暧昧却被手机铃声打断，战兔咬了口evolto的下唇，掰开他扣住自己的手，侧身拿起手机。

“嗯……在我书包，书包在柜子最上面，”薄薄的布料从战兔腰间滑落，使用过度的后口露在微凉的空气里，“物理我没写，”evolto把手搭在他的小腹，一用力少年就滑回他的怀里，“当然是因为明天早晨我就能写完。”

“回不回去？”战兔回头看了眼evolto，像在征求家长的同意。可对方却没看他，只是衔住他的耳朵，用电话那头也能听清的音量开口:“留下吧今晚，明天我送你去学校。”

“我操……”

听着电话那头的骂声，低沉的笑意滚动在evolto喉间。

高中生白了他一眼，上挑的眼尾带着点怨气，让恶趣味的男人快乐翻倍。

“战兔！你哥知道真的会疯的！”

“嘶——”被吵到的战兔把手机远离自己，学着龙我的语气大声说道，“万丈是笨蛋吗！不关你的事！”

怒气在电话挂断后忽然消失不见，战兔重新窝回evolto怀里，原来的一点睡意连同手机一起被塞在枕下。 他长长的叹了口气，转头凑到男人唇边轻啄。

“明天居然就要开学了……”少年的声音带了点委屈，却还是不难听出其中的得意和炫耀意味，“战兔不会担心这种事吧。”evolto顺着他的意思说，顺便亲吻他的发红的耳垂。

“也是，毕竟我是天才嘛。”战兔环住男人的脖颈，略带羞涩的笑容绽放在他的眼角眉梢，让evolto忍不住抚摸他的唇线，拇指在少年嘴边不算温柔的擦过。

战兔张口咬住，柔软的舌头缠上修剪得当的指甲，主动让对方的手指摩擦敏感的上颚。

evolto喜欢他的笑容。

按说17岁都这样笑，带着洗不尽的少年气，干净又漂亮。但战兔不太一样，他的笑里还有翻滚的欲望，有对他平息不了的渴望被填满的欲望。

少年瘦削的肩膀向他打开，没长开的身体带着义无反顾的意味拥抱evolto。战兔感受到对方空荡荡的胸腔，没有心跳的地方只飘荡着虚幻的回响。“继续吧。”他与他接吻，唾液顺着经验不多的少年的下巴流到床单上，晕出一片深色。

evolto用行动回应他，手搭上战兔突出一小块的胯骨，另一只沿着脊柱滑向尾椎，色情的揉弄刚刚被操过的地方，他伸进一根手指，湿滑的腔肉就食髓知味的缠上来。战兔颤动的温热呼吸让evolto的身体感到鼓胀，他堵住少年吐气的嘴唇，轻轻吮吸他的上唇瓣。刚消下去的红色又堆积在战兔脸上，他细长的手指抚摸evolto的阴茎，“挺有精神的，明明已经这个年纪了。”

evolto笑了笑，托着战兔的腰让他跨坐在自己身上，“坐上来自己动好吗？”

战兔得意的去亲对方的上扬的嘴唇，拨弄开他操着自己的手指，“果然是大叔了。”

先前射进去的精液流下来，肠壁的饥渴程度让少年本人感到难为情，他用三根手指撑大后口，泛白的液体更加畅通无阻的流出，evolto抚摸他的腰侧，从臀部摸到膝窝，最后按着战兔的肩膀坐了下去。

“唔嗯……”少年的胸膛上下起伏，扬起的脖颈显出好看的线条，evolto吻上他的胸肉，粗糙的舌苔舔舐他的乳头，被玩弄红肿的地方很快挺立，战兔抱住evolto的头急喘两声，压下慌乱的喘息动起腰来。

少年的阴茎戳在evolto的腹部，因为前列腺被狠狠碾过而流水，“不……不行了，”战兔轻轻咬住evolto的鼻尖，含含糊糊的说:“腰好累。”

男人低沉的笑声响在战兔耳边，温热又情动的低喘让少年脸红更甚，“还想再看一会，战兔……”，evolto手包住高中生的臀肉，让他动作的更加方便。

什么啊，战兔想，都这样说了我还怎么反驳。

在evolto的帮助下，战兔的确轻松了不少，腰上的酸胀感悄悄退下，后果就是快感的潮将他淹没。后穴流出的精液和水溢满两人腿间，每次抬腰都变成一张透明的膜，“啊……”，腰部以下的身体淫荡得仿佛不属于他，让战兔低头看了一眼就拒绝再次低头。

“战兔应该没见过吧，”evolto亲吻他两片的锁骨，在那里吮出几个痕迹，“什么啊……”战兔颤颤巍巍的开口，他感到自己快要高潮了。

“女人潮吹也是这样的。”

这几个字说完战兔就射了出来，他趴在evolto肩头呜咽，高潮的快感让他大腿发麻，从前列腺带来的解放让情欲不容易退下，evolto继续顶弄，少年的臀部落下又被抬起，红色在他身上隐隐浮现，最后模模糊糊的叫了几声就迎来了下一次高潮。

痉挛的肠壁绞紧evolto的阴茎，男人引着高中生伸出舌头和他接吻，两人的舌头纠缠在一起时，精液又再次射进战兔深处。

“战兔，先别睡，去浴室。”evolto推推挂着自己身上昏昏欲睡的少年，“不行了……完全动不了。”战兔轻咬男人的颈侧，声音听起来有点哑，“被内射了……两次，但是好舒服。”

evolto将高中生搂在怀里，边说着抱歉边抱着对方走向浴室，战兔对男人毫无歉意的道歉没有反应，任由对方摆弄他。

“再来一次吧，”少年亲吻抚摸他头发的成年人，“总感觉能行。”

“诶？不是……我开玩笑的！真的没力气了！我明天还要上学……唔！”

——————

战兔柔软的头发抵在evolto的胸膛上轻轻蹭动，男人搂住少年的腰侧将他按回怀里，“不困了吗？”他用鼻尖轻蹭高中生带着湿气的额头，慢慢开口。

“唔……嗯，”少年迷迷糊糊的回答，吸了吸鼻子让自己清醒过来，“忽然想到开学还有麻烦事呢。”

“天才也有害怕的事吗。”evolto笑了起来，光线被暗色的窗帘遮挡的严丝合缝，一片昏暗里战兔仰起脸也看不清男人的表情。他伸手抱住evolto的头，让两人的距离更近，“历史老师一直在针对我啊，”他眼睛半阖着亲吻evolto的下巴，“因为我们联合起来举报了他猥亵同学……虽然他的生活完全没受影响就是了。”

“真过分啊，这种老师真不应该继续活着了。”evolto的语气听起来不像平常的戏谑，是战兔不怎么听到的认真。“是吧……”但少年又开始犯困了，他的脸颊被evolto埋在自己的脖颈间，轻微的缺氧让他再次被困意击倒。

“我来杀了他怎么样。”

雄性总爱炫耀自己，说大话当然也包含其中，战兔并不怀疑这是个玩笑，他笑了起来:“像杀手那样吗？”笑意带来的颤抖的呼吸喷在evolto颈间，让男人将他搂得更紧。“我应该支付报酬吗？”

“如果你想的话，”evolto用鼻尖抵住他的嘴唇，“一个吻就够了。”

少年将双臂撑在男人两侧，细白的皮肤在暗处也好看的不行，他主动献上自己的唇齿。熟悉的触感让战兔安心的闭上了眼睛，柔软的舌苔舔弄evolto的上颚，男人没有回应，似乎心安理得的接受少年的服务，他看向战兔笑着的眼睛，弯起来像两轮新月，在他的夜空熠熠生辉。

——————

战兔隔着摩托车头盔亲吻evolto，在变得更加引人注目前被龙我拖到教室。

骚动是中午开始的，人群涌向办公楼，警笛声不一会儿也从楼下传来，战兔被爱看热闹的龙我拖到混乱的中心。

他忍不住抱怨起来，可是看到地上的尸体就一句话也说不出了。

那是他的历史老师，是evolto说过要杀了的那个。

也许只是巧合，战兔安慰自己，碰巧在evolto开玩笑之后被砍下头来，碰巧……战兔开始感觉恶心，胃里的蝴蝶挣扎着要破茧而出。

尸体就这么摆在一群高中生的面前，而学生们大多也没被这画面吓到，人群中反倒好像还有人低声叫好，但战兔只是止不住的干呕，没有多少东西的胃不允许他吐出什么，呕吐反射却让他的喉咙张得大开。

战兔被冰凉的血液浸泡，在八月被彻骨的寒冷拥抱，他推开询问他的龙我，冲出人群，摸上自己的嘴唇，不和时宜正义邪恶的让他窒息，不解和懊悔想让他杀了自己。

他的吻……

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 隅哥生日快乐！  
> （迟了四天（谢谢，有被笑到  
> 这篇虽然很腻但是文中没有提两人的关系，所以恋人炮友之类随便，看过之后的剧情大概就是正义高中生和伙伴们打败坏人的故事，当然道路十分曲折，而且我不会写后续的嘻嘻（假面骑士build:不灭钻石（谢谢，有被笑到  
> 就是这样啦！


End file.
